


A Full House

by obsessivechild



Series: The Spare Room [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Baby, F/M, Family, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Wedding, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spare room is no longer a spare room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Full House

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved writing this fic. I think it’s one of the most enjoyable ones I have ever written and I feel as though it’s a huge step up from A Spare Room. I hope you love it as much as I do :) Enjoy and let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> Random comments: This is the first time I’ve written a full-blown family fic. I love Gerard with black hair. Mikey and Kristin’s relationship is the cutest thing. This story made me feel maternal at only seventeen. I want my own Sweet Pea. Good night and God bless.

The house was a standard, bigger than necessary, American house.

Nothing much had changed over the year, apart from a _lot_. The kitchen was finally getting some use. Gerard often arrived home to a cooked meal and honestly, the first time he was a bit surprised. Frank had found some old recipe book his mom had bought him and now he never had his nose out of the thing.

The dining room was actually used now. Frank said he wanted them to start eating like a _proper_ family. Gerard could have argued that they had _always_ been a proper family but he kept his mouth shut. Anything to keep Frank happy.

The box room was completely different. The wardrobe had vanished. Well, not _vanished_. It was in the guest room.

The box room had been painted one of the hundreds of shades of white. _Honestly_. Since when were there so many shades? It had actual curtains and a lamp shade on the main light. The furnishings didn't stop there. In one of the corners, there was a box of cuddly toys. Gerard and Frank had only bought a few. The rest were presents from practically everyone they knew.

In another corner was a dresser with a baby monitor, spare bottle and another teddy on top. There was a baby changing mat on the floor and a bag full of diapers and wipes. A floor lamp was by the opposite wall and next to that was a cot. A cot that usually had a small family member inside. He was a sleeper.

The rest of the house looked more or less the same as it had a year ago apart from some small changes, such as: a highchair in the dining room, a baby carrier by the front door, new pictures in frames on the mantle place and kitchen window, and many more toys scattered on the floors of the living room and Gerard and Frank's room.

Neither Gerard nor Frank looked back at all.

It had been five months since the surrogate had given birth to a baby boy and they had brought him home. That day had been very emotional to say the least.

Even though it didn't seem like that long ago, this way of living was the norm now. It felt like they hadn't been alive before now. Besides for each other, they both had another reason to live.

Gerard wasn't getting the hang of this whole 'parenting' thing. Okay, sure, he hadn't originally thought it would be _easy_ , but it seemed a lot harder than Frank had said it would be. And let's face it, Frank usually knew everything.

Frank seemed to know what he was doing at all times. He was in his element. That was probably a good thing because as he was always at home, he was the one to watch the baby most of the time.

Gerard was always so tired when he got in and he felt bad for not helping out as much as he should. Truthfully, the tiredness wasn't the reason he left most things to Frank. The real reason was that he was scared. What if he did something wrong? What if he messed this kid's life up? He didn't want to take those chances.

Gerard knew he should probably voice his concerns to Frank but he didn't have the guts. It wasn't like Frank would be angry or anything. Gerard just didn't like to admit his weaknesses.

During the weekends, Gerard helped out more so that gave him a bit of practise. Frank seemed to understand that Gerard felt a little overwhelmed because if he asked Gerard to do something, he stood on standby ready and talked him through it just in case. Frank was considerate in that way.

"Gee?" Frank called from upstairs.

Gerard was drawing in the living room, some show was playing on the TV in the background. He didn't know what it was though. Lifting his head, he listened to make sure he had heard Frank call.

"Gee?!" Frank called again.

"Yeah?" Gerard stood up and dropped his sketchpad on the table.

"Could you help a sec?" Frank asked.

Gerard ventured up the stairs to find Frank in the baby's room, holding the little guy.

"What's up?" Gerard stopped in the doorway. If he was being honest with himself, he felt a little disconnected with the new born. He knew he was his son but something in the back of his mind kept reminding him that technically, he wasn't. He was somebody else's and he and Frank had only adopted him. That wasn't even the whole truth but it wouldn't leave his head.

"Could you hold him a second while I go and run the bath?" Frank asked, holding out the little one.

"Uh sure." Gerard swallowed and moved into the room.

Frank placed him into his arms and when he knew he wasn't going to fall or anything, Frank left the room.

Gerard stared down at the small human in his arms. He was only wearing a diaper and his little tummy was enough to make Gerard's heart swell a little.

Gerard knew he wasn't making enough effort. At first, he was always there, watching over Frank's shoulder as he cared for him. Maybe that was the problem. He hadn't gotten involved enough himself. Maybe now was the time to do that.

The baby boy was sucking on a pacifier and staring back at Gerard with huge, brown eyes. Gerard's first thought was that he had Frank's eyes. That could be possible. They didn't know who the father was but it was definitely one of them. It had been a lucky dip sort of thing and one of their lesbian friends had agreed to be a surrogate for them.

So why was Gerard's brain telling him that this boy wasn't theirs? Biological, he was _one_ of theirs and over time, it would probably be obvious who was the father. Gerard hoped it was Frank because Frank had a cute face and a fast metabolism and a wicked sense of humour. The kid would be lucky to have Frank as a father. Gerard though, not so much.

Gerard couldn't help but tickle one of the baby's cheeks and smile. "I don't think I'll ever get over how cute you are." Gerard said out loud. He stroked the top of his head. "Look at these little hairs."

He heard a chuckle from the doorway and turned to see Frank watching them.

"Don't let me interrupt." Frank smiled.

Gerard couldn't help but smile a little back.

"Why don't you help me give him a bath?" Frank asked, moving into the room more, "You haven't done that for a while." He looked at the baby and tickled under his chin before looking at Gerard again. "I'm sure Oscar will like that."

Usually, Gerard would say he had work to do or think up some lame excuse. It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to spent time with his family; it was just that situations like this overwhelmed him slightly. He didn’t want to mess anything up. It was better to leave it to Frank. Frank never messed anything up.

However, today was different. Gerard looked down at the bundle in his arms and smiled. “Yeah, okay.” When he looked back up, Frank was grinning.

“Come on then.” He disappeared from the room.

Gerard followed him into the bathroom where a shallow bath was waiting for them. Frank had the soap and shampoo ready and was knelt next to the bath.

Gerard felt a little nervous for some reason. For God’s sake, he was just giving his son a bath. It was no big deal.

He knelt next to Frank carefully, not taking his eyes off of Oscar. Oscar was still contently sucking on his pacifier.

There had been a dispute about the pacifier. Gerard had said that if Oscar had one, he would grow dependent on it and probably not want to give it up. Although, Frank had argued that it made him feel happy and he looked pretty fucking cute with it. That won the battle and Oscar got to keep the pacifier.

Frank had laid the baby changing mat out on the floor and gestured for Gerard to put Oscar onto it. Gerard did as he was told and then looked at Frank expectantly.

“Hey, don’t look at me.” Frank smirked, “You’re behind on diaper duties. Time to catch up.”

Gerard laughed nervously as he began his task. Luckily, it wasn’t a bad diaper and Frank tutted under his breath. When Gerard had finished cleaning him up, he picked Oscar back up, this time with no diaper on and turned back to the bath.

“I’ve checked the water with my elbow.” Frank was saying, “You have no idea how awkward that is to do.”

“I bet.” Gerard agreed, already feeling more confident.

“All you have to do is put him in the bath and support his back while he sits there. He’s a pretty clumsy little guy.” Frank smiled, “He can almost sit up on his own but he never lasts more than a few seconds before falling backwards.”

“Right…” Gerard couldn’t ignore the guilty feeling he was experiencing. He should already know all of this; he shouldn’t just be finding out now. At that moment, Gerard made a vow to get more involved in Oscar’s life. Although, his head was still telling him that he was going to mess it up. That was the last thing he wanted.

“I’ll wash him and you hold him. Sound good?” Frank asked when Gerard still hadn’t really done anything.

Gerard nodded. “Okay.” He then leant over the bath and placed Oscar in the middle, supporting his back.

Oscar’s eyes widened at the sudden change but he kept quiet. The water went up to his tummy and he touched it with curiosity.

“He likes his baths.” Frank was saying as he wet a flannel and began wiping Oscar’s arms. He glanced at Gerard, “This is a lot easier with your help.”

Gerard smiled a little, still feeling kinda guilty about everything. Maybe he _should_ talk to Frank about how he felt. Wasn’t that what husbands were for?

It was silent as Frank rubbed some baby soap onto Oscar’s body and then wiped him down again with the flannel. Oscar was grinning away behind his pacifier, enjoying himself.

Gerard couldn’t take his eyes away from the little one, wondering how on earth he had deprived himself from this for a couple of months. He remembered the first time they had washed Oscar. He was a lot smaller then and looked horrified at first. After the threat of crying, Frank made him smile with a rubber duck and he was fine after that.

It had been Gerard’s job to hold him then and he remembered feeling scared that he would drop him. He was so small and fragile. Out of anyone, Gerard would be the one to mess that up somehow.

However, he hadn’t dropped him then or since. No dropping had occurred at all. Oscar still had all of his brain cells but Gerard still didn’t trust himself. That was one of the reasons he preferred Frank to hold him or carry him around the house. Frank was a guitarist; he had sturdy arms. There was no way in hell he would drop him.

Frank moved onto Oscar’s hair, or lack of. He had a few wispy bits around his ears and on top of his head. It was a chestnut brown color which meant it could be taking after either one of them. Obviously not now though. Frank had barely paid attention to his hair for the last five months. It was below his ears, about chin length and Gerard had decided that he really liked that length on him. You could see his brown roots going into the black but it wasn’t too obvious. You only really saw if you were looking.

Gerard hadn’t dyed his hair in a while either. It had probably been about four months. It was brown currently so that meant his roots weren’t obvious either. He made sure it was the right length though and still styled it every day. He was thinking about dying it black again; it had been years since he had had black hair and it looked really good on Frank so why not? Plus, he was getting a bit bored of brown hair.

Frank lathered up a small bit of shampoo and massaged it onto Oscar’s head. Oscar stared at Frank while he did this and Frank smiled back which made Gerard smile as well. He had such an urge to draw this but he kept himself still and took a mental picture for later. Frank looked so happy and it made Gerard never want to miss these types of moments again. He was such an idiot for distancing himself.

“This is the tricky part.” Frank washed the shampoo off of his hands in the water next to Oscar.

“You want me to lower him backwards and you wash the shampoo out?” Gerard asked unsurely.

Frank smiled at him. “Yeah, that would be great.”

They did as Gerard suggested and the confusion on Oscar’s face as he was lifted back was a sight. He then seemed to realise what was happening and smiled again, the pacifier threatening to fall out of his mouth.

When Frank had successfully washed out all of the shampoo while shielding Oscar’s eyes at the same time, he grabbed a towel that was on the floor next to him. “We’re done then.” He opened the towel ready to receive the bundle.

Gerard handed him the boy and Frank wrapped him in the towel, cuddling him close. “That was fun, wasn’t it?” He asked Oscar.

Oscar seemed to agree because he was still grinning away.

Gerard smiled at his husband and son. He actually felt like he was part of the family and it was a pretty nice feeling. Maybe not mixed with the guilt though.

“I’m sorry, Frank.” He couldn’t help but say, lowering his head slightly.

Frank frowned at him. “For what?”

Gerard sighed before saying. “For not being as involved as I should be.”

Frank’s face relaxed and he had some sympathy in his eyes. “That’s okay. I understand why.”

“You do?” It was Gerard’s time to frown.

Frank nodded, looking down at Oscar again. Oscar seemed to be listening to their conversation. Gerard wasn’t sure if he was quite understanding it yet. Five months old though; he would be walking soon. There was no way Gerard was missing that.

“I get that you’re scared.” Frank said, looking at him again, “Hell, I’m terrified of doing the wrong thing. Neither of us have any experience and you know, I had a moment of doubt before he was born.”

“You did?” This was news to Gerard. So it turned out that Frank kept his anxieties to himself as well lately? They were both as bad as each other.

“I thought that the fact he wouldn’t have a mom would be problem.” Frank admitted. “Moms are important, you know?”

“But he has both of us.” Gerard moved closer to him on the floor. “We can _both_ be his mom.”

That made Frank chuckle. “That’s kinda the opposite of what we are, Gee.”

“You know what I mean.” Gerard wrapped the top of the towel around Oscar more. “He has two dads which is all he needs. You care for him so much, he doesn’t need a mom.”

Frank raised an eyebrow. “Are you calling me the mom of the family?”

“What? No!” Gerard rolled his eyes.

Frank laughed again. “I’m joking. I get what you mean. I know now that thinking that was stupid and it kinda goes against gay pride.” He smirked.

Gerard smiled as well. “Maybe a little.”

Frank adjusted himself slightly so he was more comfortable sat on the floor. “Come on then. What are you insecure about?”

Now was the time to talk. Gerard’s smile faded and he cleared his throat slightly. He thought about how he could word it before he said, “Like you said, I’m scared.”

“Of messing up?” Frank asked.

Gerard nodded, keeping quiet. He still felt really bad about it. He should have just talked to Frank in the first place instead of listening to his doubts.

“You could never mess up, Gee.” Frank reassured him.

“How do you know though?” Gerard could feel an anxiety attack slowly building up. “What if I screw up his life? What if he has a bad childhood and resents me for it? What if-“

“Hey, hey!” Frank cut him off. He looked sad after hearing what Gerard had to say and that made Gerard feel even worse. “None of that will ever happen. You know how I know?”

Gerard wrapped his arms around his knees and pulled his legs against his chest. “How…?” His voice had dropped in volume and he felt stupid for speaking his feelings.

Frank waited until he was looking up again to say, “Because you’re Gerard freaking Way. You’re honestly the most amazing and creative and _gayest_ man I know. When I told you that you’d be a great dad, I wasn’t lying. You’re sweet and caring and have never messed up anything so how could you mess up loving this little guy?” He beamed down at Oscar before looking at Gerard again.

Hearing that made Gerard feel so much better. He finally felt a little more secure about the situation and smiled for a moment before saying, “How is the gay part important?”

“Oh, it’s very important.” Frank winked. He then turned and put Oscar down on the mat on his back. “Do you want to dry him? I’m fairly certain you can’t mess that up.”

“Only fairly?” Gerard smirked before moving closer to the mat and beginning to softly rub Oscar’s body with the towel.

Frank watched him for a bit before asking, “Feel better?”

Gerard nodded as he continued. “Yeah, thanks.”

“If you ever feel like that again, just come and talk to me. I’ve kinda been waiting for you to for a few months now. I’m glad you finally did.”

“I am as well.” Gerard agreed, smiling at him. He was only half beating himself up about giving in and telling his feelings. He had never been one to say how he felt.

Frank handed him a clean diaper. “Do you want to take him to the park this weekend?”

Gerard nodded as he began to put the diaper on Oscar. “Yeah, that would be nice.” When he had finished, he looked at Frank again.

Frank was smiling at him and Gerard almost couldn’t get over how happy he looked. He leant in and pecked Frank on the lips and smiled back at him.

“What was that for?” Frank picked up the baby grow next to him.

Gerard just smiled and said, “You make me really happy, Frankie.”

Frank’s smile seemed to get wider and he leant in this time and kissed Gerard, lingering on his lips. “You’ll always make me happy, Gee.” He whispered.

 

~

 

Gerard was rudely interrupted from his dream about Cattopia by someone crying. Frank was groaning in his half-asleep state. “You.” He nudged Gerard to get out of bed, “You’re closer to the door.”

Gerard narrowed his eyes at him but gave in anyway. He sat up and stretched before glancing back at Frank. “Fine but you owe me.”

Frank groaned again. “I’ll blow you tomorrow. Just _go_.”

Gerard smirked and rolled his eyes. By the time he made it to Oscar’s room, Oscar was standing up in his cot, crying loudly.

“Okay, okay, I’m here.” Gerard turned on the floor lamp and picked up the crying boy. Oscar straight away nuzzled his head into Gerard’s neck and sobbed.

“What’s up?” Gerard looked down at him and began bobbing him slowly up and down. How was that supposed to calm down babies anyway? It made him feel nauseous sometimes. “Are you dirty?” He sniffed his diaper. “Nope, you’re fine.” That was one less thing on the list.

Oscar just continued to cry so Gerard began to walk around the room to try and get him back to sleep. Oscar liked to fall asleep in the car so Gerard thought that if he moved, it might have the same effect.

After a minute or so, he gave up and said, “Come on, let’s go downstairs. Daddy’s trying to sleep in the next room.” He grabbed a blanket, put it over his shoulder and took the baby downstairs.

Oscar continued to cry as Gerard took him into the kitchen and switched the light on. “You want some milk?” He asked, going to the fridge anyway.

Even though Oscar ate proper food now, he still loved his milk and had at least three bottles a day.

Gerard warmed up a bottle for him and wrapped him in the blanket while he waited. Oscar was wearing his puppy baby grow. No surprises who had chosen that one for him. Although, at eight months, Oscar was growing out of his clothes faster than they were being bought for him. Gerard couldn’t wait until he was around one or two so they could at least wait more than a few months before buying new stuff.

When the bottle was heated up, he tested the heat and then fed it to Oscar. Oscar shut up straight away and drank the milk happily.

“That’s what you wanted.” Gerard smiled. He made a mental note that high pitched crying was for milk.

Oscar didn’t waste any time in guzzling down the milk and soon, it was all gone. “You’ll be wanting your diaper changed in the morning.” Gerard smirked and left the empty bottle in the sink. “I’ll leave that one for Daddy.”

After switching the kitchen light off, Gerard carried Oscar back upstairs. He was already falling asleep again on his shoulder. At least they didn’t have to spend too long awake in the middle of the night.

Gerard laid Oscar down in his cot and wrapped the blanket around him even more. He then stroked his hair, there was a lot more now, and kissed him on the forehead. “Night, Oscar.” He turned the lamp off and left the room, pulling the door half closed.

Frank was almost asleep as well when Gerard got back into bed. He didn’t care that he had to be up for work the next morning. He was cherishing every moment he spent with his son.

When Gerard was finally back under the covers, he moved closer to Frank and put an arm around him. Frank snuggled up to him at once and mumbled, “He good?”

“Yeah, he’s asleep again.” Gerard rephrased it and closed his eyes.

Frank hummed in appreciation before cuddling into Gerard even more.

 

~

 

“Mmm! Mmm!” Oscar reached out and made grabby hands.

Frank picked him up and cuddled him into his chest. “So what do you think?” He turned back to Gerard.

Gerard looked up from his sketchpad. “I don’t know, Frank.”

“Come on! It’s not a bad idea. In fact, I think it’s great.”

“Well, yeah. _You_ would.” Gerard muttered, going back to his drawing.

Frank rolled his eyes before sitting next to Gerard on the sofa and placing Oscar on his lap.

Gerard vaguely noticed but continued to draw.

“I’ll be going anyway and I know you don’t like that but it’s happening.” Frank said, wrapping his arms around his son. “You were fine when we were touring the States.”

“Because you were in the same country.” Gerard pointed out, “You’ll be twelve hours away this time. We won’t see you for ages.”

He wasn’t happy. Sure, he _was_ happy that Frank’s band were doing so well but he _wasn’t_ happy that they were about to announce a tour in Britain. And now, Frank’s _amazing_ idea was to turn the tour into a family holiday so Gerard and Oscar could come too. However, Gerard had other ideas.

“That’s why you’ll be coming with me.” Frank explained, “That way, you _will_ see me. Plus, you need a holiday. You’ve been working too hard lately.”

There was a reason for that. Gerard was completely addicted to the current storyline of Umbrella Academy and so, wanted to finish the art for it as soon as possible. If it meant he missed out on a little sleep, then so be it.

“You know I don’t like flying anyway. What will it be like with a ten month old? I’m already feeling anxious.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be with you.” Frank reassured him, “And anyway, Oscar will be older by then. The tour isn’t until next year.”

“Gives me plenty of time to say no then.” Gerard didn’t look up from his sketchpad. He was trying out some new pencils and had subconsciously started drawing Oscar sat on the floor with a teddy in his hands.

“ _Gee_ ,” Frank moaned.

Oscar apparently thought that was funny because he started giggling. Gerard looked at him and smiled. “Is Daddy being funny? He asked.

Frank rolled his eyes. “So you guys have an alliance against me now? I see how it is.”

Gerard chuckled under his breath and put his sketchpad and pencil on the coffee table before turning back to his husband. “Are you seriously suggesting that we go to the UK next summer?”

“Well, yeah.” Frank said it like it was obvious.

“It won’t be hot.” Gerard commented.

“I know but it’ll be a nice break.”

Gerard frowned, “Not for you. You’ll be playing nearly every night. You won’t want to spend time with us during the day.”

Oscar reached his arms out for Gerard so Frank placed him on his lap instead.

“Sure, I will.” Frank said, “I can just drink a lot of coffee. The gigs won’t be that late anyway. It’s fine.”

Gerard still wasn’t very sure. He started fiddling with Oscar’s hair. “I don’t know, Frank…”

“Come on.” Frank stuck his bottom lip out, “Please?”

He fucking _knew_ Gerard could never resist that look. “Fine.” Gerard sighed, “But you’re paying for my Xanax.”

Frank grinned, “Anything, Baby.” He then moved closer and kissed Gerard.

 

~

 

"Hello!" Mikey grinned when Gerard had opened the front door, "Where's the birthday boy? We have presents!"

Gerard smiled and moved so his brother and Kristin could get in. "He's having a nap at the moment. He didn't sleep very well last night."

"Well, that's boring." Mikey mock pouted before hugging his brother. "How are you? Alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." Gerard said as he pulled out of the hug and turned to greet Kristin, "How are you guys doing?"

"Stressed." Kristin sighed, "Planning a wedding is tiring."

"You don't have to tell me." Gerard shut the front door when everyone was inside.

"What?" Someone called from the kitchen, "You didn't do anything!"

"I chose the flowers." Gerard called back.

Frank appeared in the kitchen doorway, crossing his arms. "And you still got it wrong." He then grinned at Mikey and Kristin, "Hey, Guys, how's it going?"

When all the greetings were out of the way and everyone was sat in the living room, chatting, the doorbell rang again.

This time, it was Gerard's parents, shortly followed by Frank's mom and then his dad. Oscar was still asleep by the time everyone was sat down.

Frank served everyone a hot drink while Gerard explained what his current project was at work. The comic was doing pretty well and the hype was getting bigger.

When Frank had finished his hosting duties, he rested on the arm of the sofa next to where Gerard was. "We need another sofa." He said.

They already had to bring in a couple of chairs from the dining room. Looked like they needed another. Good thing Oscar wouldn’t want one.

"Maybe next year we'll go to a restaurant or something." Gerard suggested, subconsciously resting his hand on Frank's knee.

"That's if you can keep him in a highchair for long enough." Gerard's mom said, "Two year olds are wrigglers."

It finally hit Gerard then that it actually was his son's birthday. He looked up at Frank.

"What?" Frank frowned at his expression.

"Oscar's one." Gerard said, trying to ignore the urge to shred a tear or two.

"Have you only just realised?" Mikey laughed.

Frank smiled at his husband and squeezed his hand. "He is, yeah. And I feel old."

" _You_ feel old?" Frank's dad smirked at him. "How do you think I feel? You're only thirty-two."

"Thanks for reminding me, Dad."

They were interrupted by a cry on the baby monitor.

"Looks like someone's finally up." Linda grinned.

Frank was already out of the door, “I’ll go.”

It was silent until Donna asked, “What have you bought him, Gerard?”

“Oh, we’ve got him lots of stuff. We went a bit overboard.”

“I’m sure spoiling him on his first birthday is fine.” Linda said.

Gerard started listing everything they had bought and when he had finished, Frank was stood in the doorway with a sleepy one year old.

“Here he is!” Mikey stood up, “How's it going, Birthday Boy?”

Oscar looked around at all of the smiling faces. He looked very confused to say the least.

“Say hi, Ozzy.” Frank smiled at him.

Oscar understood and held a hand out in an attempt at a wave. There was a chorus of _”awws”_ and then everyone had a cuddle with him. It was a good thing Oscar was a friendly little guy because he had to deal with greeting a lot of people. When everyone had fussed over him and some photos were taken, Oscar was placed in the middle of the carpet while all the big people gawked at him.

His outfit received a lot of positive comments. Gerard had bought him a little bow tie to go with a white shirt and black dress pants. Frank had insisted he wore his dinosaur socks and they seemed to pull the outfit together.

“He looks so confused.” Gerard smirked.

“He’s probably wondering why all these people are here.” Gerard’s dad said, “Don’t blame him.”

Frank and Gerard were instructed by Donna to sit next to Oscar for a photo and then to help him open the presents. Mikey filmed everything on a camera.

Oscar didn’t quite understand what birthdays were or why he suddenly had a load of wrapped boxes around him but he was a good sport and got involved anyway.

When the presents were all gone and Oscar had lost interest anyway, Frank bought out a cake and they all sang to him while he sat on Gerard’s lap.

Gerard managed to narrowly avoid Oscar shoving his face in the cake by moving him out of the way just in time.

Everyone had a bit of a laugh and soon, were enjoying a slice of cake each.

"This is really nice." Gerard said in between feeding both himself and Oscar from the same slice.

The three of them were still sat on the floor.

Frank grinned. "I made it myself."

"Is that what you were doing at seven o'clock this morning?" Gerard smirked.

"Yeah." Frank admitted, "Oscar helped me break the eggs."

Gerard looked down at the one year old. "You helped Daddy, did you?"

Oscar didn't say anything; he just reached his hands out for more cake.

"Very impressive, Frank." Donna smiled, "It's very tasty."

"I used cow milk and chicken eggs and everything." Frank was really pleased with himself.

Mikey frowned down at him. "But you can't eat any, right?"

Frank shook his head. "Nah. If I have the guts, I'll brave it later but probably not."

"That's a shame, Honey." Linda sympathised, "You should have said. I would have brought a dairy-free cake with me."

"I don't mind." Frank shrugged. "It didn't seem worth it to make the cake Vegan friendly at just my expense. Like, it was different at the wedding but-"

"You still should have said." Linda cut in, reminding Frank that she was his mother.

A few hours later, everyone had gone. Mikey and Kristin were the last to leave and even though Gerard and Frank both invited them to stay the night, they headed back home. They had been staying less since Oscar had been born.

That was fine but it made Gerard think that maybe he had become the boring older brother. He was a family man now. He hadn't had a night out in ages.

He made a mental note to take Mikey on a night out sometime. It had been a while since he had spent some proper time with his brother.

Frank was lay on the sofa by the time everyone had left. He was obviously exhausted.

Gerard hadn't realised how much effort Frank had put in and he felt a little bad for not helping out as much.

While Oscar played with some of his new toys on the carpet, Gerard moved Frank's feet onto his lap so he could sit down.

"You should have said you were making the cake as well." He said, looking down at his husband.

"I probably mentioned it and you weren't paying attention or you were drawing. Or both." Frank shrugged, "It's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah it is." Gerard disagreed, "You put a lot of effort into today and I barely did anything. I'm sorry."

Frank sat up a little. "Hey, it's not your fault. I just wanted today to be perfect for him." He looked at Oscar and grinned. "Look how happy he is."

Gerard couldn't help but smile at his husband. "You know he won't remember any of this, right?"

"Yeah." Frank looked at him again, "Doesn't mean we shouldn't put any effort in though."

Oscar had stopped playing and was watching them. He started saying random gibberish, supposedly giving his opinion.

"Whatever you say, Buddy." Frank smirked.

"You know that's not what I meant?" Gerard asked him.

"What?" Frank sat up properly and crossed his legs.

"I didn't mean that we shouldn't make an effort. I just thought that maybe you would've asked for some help or something. You had already put the decorations up before I'd gotten up this morning. I didn't realise you'd be baking as well."

He should've known better really. Frank liked to do everything himself. He had never been one to ask for help willingly.

Sure enough, Frank said, "I had everything covered."

"If you say so." Gerard didn't seem convinced. Especially as Frank had spent most of the day setting everything up. "Maybe I can plan his next birthday."

Frank raised an eyebrow. "You want to?"

Gerard nodded, "Yeah. That way, it'll be a surprise for you as well." Gerard never passed up an opportunity to surprise Frank.

Frank loved surprises so Gerard always planned his birthdays and Valentine's Day around them. That was Gerard's area of expertise.

Frank smiled at him. "I'd like that." He then moved closer to Gerard on the sofa, pulled Gerard's arm around him and cuddling his middle.

They watched Oscar play for a bit before Gerard said, "This is a good life."

Frank looked up at him and beamed. "I love this life."

 

~

 

"Have we got everything? Passports? Boarding passes? Luggage? Oscar?"

"Check. Check. Check. And... Check." Frank grinned and held up Oscar in his baby carrier.

"Are you _sure_ though?" Gerard bit his lip, "Absolutely positive?"

Frank rolled his eyes, "Come on, Gee, we've got everything. Let's go before we miss the flight."

Gerard didn't seem convinced but Frank had already pushed him out of the door.

The airport was only a twenty minute ride from their house but they made sure they were about three hours early for their flight just in case. Getting through security was a nightmare.

By the time they were actually _on_ the plane, Gerard was already freaking out again.

Frank had Oscar on his lap and he had timed it well, making sure Oscar hadn't slept for ages. The boy was practically falling asleep already. Frank kept clicking his fingers in front of his face every so often just to keep him awake.

Gerard thought that was a little cruel but Frank's intentions were good. If Oscar slept for most of the journey, it would make the experience more substantial for the other passengers. Although, Oscar didn't cry as much now he was a bit older. He still wasn't speaking though; just saying random, made up words.

The flight was just under eight hours and that was enough to make Gerard feel uncomfortable. He had made sure Frank was sat in the window seat so he didn't have the temptation to look outside while they were in the air.

Frank had suggested he sleep as well but Gerard was too wired on coffee to sleep. He knew Frank was probably regretting not making Gerard stay up half the night as well.

His Xanax hadn't kicked in yet and he could have done with maybe sneaking more. Frank would have killed him but...

"You alright?" Frank asked after the pilot had announced they were about to leave.

Gerard nodded a little too quickly, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

Frank wasn't buying it. He clicked next to Oscar's ear as he had closed his eyes. "You're not fooling me, Way. You hate flying."

"Thanks. I needed a reminder." Gerard started tapping his knee with his hand.

Frank stopped him by placing a hand over his. "It'll be over before you know it. We won't be back on a plane for a month then."

His band's tour was at the start of summer. The rest of them were already there. Frank had made sure his family took a flight at a time where there would be less delays, in the early hours of the morning. That way, they'd spend less time on the plane.

"Where are we going first again?" Gerard asked, trying to distract himself.

"Manchester, I think." Frank frowned.

The plane began to move slowly.

Frank looked down at the sleepy one on his lap, "Alright, Buddy, you can go to sleep now."

Oscar was already closing his eyes and settling into his father's arms.

Gerard, however, was the opposite of relaxed. "Tell me when we're off the ground." He closed his eyes. "Actually, don't tell me."

"Hey, I'm here. It's all good, Gee." Frank's laced his fingers through Gerard's.

That made Gerard feel a little more at ease and if he wasn't mistaken, his Xanax was slowly kicking in as well. He would get through this.

Oscar slept for about six hours while Gerard and Frank watched two movies through headphones. Frank hadn't thought that Oscar would sleep for that long but he was glad he did.

Gerard had calmed down and he rested his head against Frank's shoulder while they watched the second movie. He knew Frank would have made a joke about everyone using him as a sofa if Oscar was awake.

Although, when Gerard looked over at him, he saw that Frank was asleep as well. Gerard felt a bit left out so tried to catch a couple of hours himself.

The next thing he knew, Frank was shaking him lightly. "Gee, we're here." He seemed to be saying.

Gerard opened his eyes to see people around him getting out of their seats and Oscar staring at him, poking him in the face.

"I think he's awake now, Ozzy." Frank smirked.

"Have we landed?" Gerard rubbed one of his eyes.

Frank nodded. "Yeah. About a minute or so ago. I thought it would be better if you slept through it."

"Thanks." Gerard smiled slightly, relieved it was over.

"Oscar had a good first flight." Frank was grinning, "This is gonna be a great holiday."

 

~

 

It was two months before Mikey and Kristin's wedding. Mikey had travelled down to talk to Gerard about best man duties and planning the bachelor party.

Frank had set the guest room up because Mikey had said he would stay round.

Gerard was really looking forward to seeing his brother. He felt like he hadn't seen him for a while. The last time he had seen him was probably when they had all travelled to their parent's house for Christmas. That had almost been four months ago. What the fuck.

It was both Gerard and Oscar's birthday next month so he knew they would definitely see Mikey for those. Jesus Christ, Gerard was going to be thirty-seven. Not to mention that Oscar was already turning two. Neither of those things were supposed to happen.

Mikey arrived at midday and after they all had some lunch, he and Gerard sat down while Frank took Oscar upstairs for a nap.

"I can't believe he's going to be two next month." Mikey shook his head, "It only seems like yesterday he was born."

"I know." Gerard agreed, "Did I tell you that he said his first word a couple months ago?"

Mikey widened his eyes, "No, you didn't! What did he say?"

Gerard smiled as he thought back. Frank had managed to film it on his phone because Oscar just kept repeating the word over and over again, obviously proud of himself.

"I was glad I wasn't at work. I mean, I'd missed his first steps when I was at work and that had been a kick in the groin. I was so happy I was there for his first word. We were just sat in here and I was playing with him while Frank was watching Ellen. I think I said something to Frank and then Oscar said, _'block'_ and held one up."

"That's great, Gee." Mikey smiled.

Gerard grinned, "It is. He isn't saying dad or daddy yet but he can say, _'milk'_ and _'no'_ and _'bye_ _bye'_. He seems to say a new word every day. Frank was worried because he was over twenty months and he hadn't spoken yet. He was walking though and always saying random made up words so I knew he was fine."

Mikey patted his brother on the shoulder. "He's such a great kid. You guys have an awesome family."

Gerard already knew that. He had at least one moment every day, usually a lot more, where he felt like the luckiest man alive. He never knew he could be this happy.

Frank appeared in the doorway. "Hey, Gee, guess what Oscar just called me?"

Gerard looked at him, "Please don't tell me."

Frank grinned and sat down next to him. "He just called me _'dadda'_. Are you jealous?"

"What! That's not fair!" Gerard made a face.

Mikey started laughing and Frank joined in.

"Face it, he loves me more." Frank stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, fuck you he does." Gerard tackled Frank and ticked him.

Frank burst into even more laughter, telling Gerard to stop.

Gerard did stop but only to kiss him. Frank kissed him back straight away, forgetting they had company.

Before they could have a proper make out session, Mikey coughed loudly, "Uh, Guys?"

Gerard pulled away and turned back to his brother. "Sorry, Mikes. Got a bit carried away."

Frank was red in the face. "Yeah, sorry. It's been a couple of weeks."

Gerard shot Frank a look for giving away that piece of information.

"Let's pretend I didn't hear that." Mikey laughed awkwardly, "I have something to ask you."

"Who?" Frank sat up properly again.

"You, Frank."

Frank frowned, "Me? I hate to break this to you, Mikey, but you can only have one fiancée at a time and I'm already married."

Mikey rolled his eyes, "Just shut up for a sec. Kristin and I have been talking about the ceremony and obviously Gee will be standing with me at the alter. We were wondering if maybe you would walk Oscar down the aisle and then stand with him next to Gerard and me at the alter. You're kinda my second best man, you know? I want you and my nephew by my side while I get married as well."

Frank's eyes widened. Gerard grinned and watched Frank's reaction along with Mikey.

"You seriously want me to stand at the alter?" He asked after a moment of stunned silence.

"Yeah," Mikey smiled, "You're not just my brother-in-law, you're one of my best friends."

"I think you might have just made Frank's day." Gerard beamed at his husband.

"Fucking right you have!" Frank stood up and held out his ams, "Come here!"

Mikey stood up and hugged Frank happily.

"Of course I will!" Frank was saying, getting happier by the second.

Gerard smiled at them. He was really looking forward to the wedding. What he wasn't looking forward to though was his little brother finally growing up and starting a family himself. He seemed too young still but he wasn't. He was the same age as Frank. Actually, he was almost a year older.

"Only a couple months to go now, Mikes." Gerard said.

Mikey and Frank pulled away.

"I know." Mikey grinned, "I'm shitting it."

 

~

 

The bachelor party took place a week before the wedding. Oscar stayed at Gerard's parent's house that night, which was probably for the best because they didn't get back home until four.

That was the longest night out Frank and Gerard had had in over two years. They both felt out of sync with the rest of the guys at first. Frank kept making Gerard text his mom to make sure Oscar was settled and happy.

Neither of them had drank properly like that for even longer and as a result, were total light weights. At around midnight, Gerard thought it would be a fun idea to hire a stripper for Mikey. But he made the mistake of getting a _male_ stripper.

He made Frank shield his eyes, saying that this was an unrealistic expectation and the others laughed their asses off. Of course, Frank didn't _want_ to shield his eyes so Gerard had to shield them for him.

One of Mikey's friends managed to get rid of the stripper and they moved onto another bar.

Gerard woke up to a throbbing headache and the sound of Frank throwing up. He got up slowly and opened the bathroom door. Frank was sat next to the toilet, muttering something about never drinking again.

"I told you not to do shots." Gerard said from the doorway.

After flushing the toilet, Frank looked up and smiled sadly. "You called it. I think that was the last of it. I threw up the majority of it at like, five. When you had already passed out for ages."

"I didn't hear you, sorry." Gerard rubbed the back of his head in self pity. He moved into the room and sat next to Frank, rubbing his back in soothing circles. "Mikey got to bed alright, yeah?"

Frank frowned, "I think so. Actually, yeah he did. You tucked him in before doing the same to me."

Gerard smirked, "How considerate of me."

"You are a very overcaring drunk." Frank smiled. "Good thing really because I'm so reckless."

"Which is why you took the shots even though I told you not to."

Frank sighed, "Yeah. I'm such a dumbass."

"Yeah." Gerard agreed, "But you're my dumbass so it's not all bad."

Frank smirked at him. "I guess that is a pretty big perk."

"You've got that right. I won't let you drink too much at the wedding."

"Nah, I'll leave that to you. After all, it's your little brother that's getting married." Frank flushed the toilet a second time just to be sure and stood up.

Gerard stood up as well. "Don't remind me. He's still my baby brother in my eyes."

It took Frank a couple of days to recover from his hangover whereas Gerard was feeling fine by the evening. He supposed he had made himself drink a lot of water while he was intoxicated and he thanked his past, drunk self.

Mikey was fine by the second morning and he headed back home that afternoon. It was less than a week until his wedding and you could tell he was nervous. 

Although, no one could be as nervous as Gerard was when he was getting married. He had been such a wreck on the day, Mikey had made him breathe into a paper bag. He knew Mikey wouldn't be that bad.

It was the day before the wedding before anyone knew it. Frank and Gerard had been driving the last two days to get to LA, where the wedding was taking place. Gerard was _not_ taking a plane again anytime soon. Even though it had almost been eight months since their vacation/Frank's band tour in the UK, he still needed time away from the air.

Frank gave in pretty easily. He knew he owed Gerard one so it wasn't worth an argument.

Oscar slept on and off for about half the journey and was pretty quiet for the rest. Frank said he was appreciating the music they were playing quietly through the speakers.

However, by the last bit of the journey, they were all getting pretty cranky and were glad when they arrived at the hotel.

"Why does the wedding have to be so far away anyway?" Frank asked as he drove down the long drive to the hotel.

"They both like LA and Kristin's sister lives here." Gerard stared at the massive hedges shaped like animals that they passed. "Mikey said they were thinking about moving here."

"What?" Frank frowned, "They'll be ages away!"

"I know. I don't want them to move either but if it'll make them happy, we can't stop them."

Frank couldn't really argue with that.

Mikey was already greeting some other guests in the hotel lobby when Gerard and Frank had managed to get Oscar and the luggage out of the car. Oscar demanded on walking and ran inside, excited about finally using his legs after hours of sitting down.

Mikey spotted him and came over to greet them, scooping Oscar up and tickling him.

A bell boy offered to take care of the three bags Gerard and Frank were struggling with and they gratefully accepted before going over to greet the husband to be.

"I was wondering when you guys would be here." Mikey said as he hugged them both in turn.

"Traffic was a nightmare." Frank rolled his eyes, "Still, we're here now and I really need a shower."

"I think we all do." Gerard subconsciously put an arm around Frank's waist. "How're you doing?"

Mikey laughed a little nervously, Oscar still in his arms. "Alright so far. It'll probably hit me more tomorrow."

Frank nodded, "It is a pretty big thing. You're bound to get nervous."

"I think I'll be alright. I mean, I won't be as bad as Gerard."

Mikey and Frank laughed while Gerard narrowed his eyes at them. Oscar felt left out so started laughing as well.

"Not you as well, Oscar. It wasn't funny at the time, you know, Guys." Gerard huffed.

"We know, Babe." Frank kissed him on the cheek. "But it's true that no one can be as nervous as you were."

Gerard gave him that one. He was already feeling nervous on behalf of Mikey.

"Well, the rehearsal dinner's at six so you guys have a few hours to have a shower and get changed." Mikey told them, "Kristin's getting her nails done I think so there's no point waiting around for her."

"Alright. We'll get checked in and head up then." Frank decided, holding his arms out for his son.

Oscar began squirming as soon as Mikey passed him over so Frank put him down. "He's a big fan of walking at the moment."

"You should see him when he runs." Gerard smiled, "He falls over so much. Always gets back up though."

"Maybe that's a life lesson for us all." Frank smirked.

Gerard grinned at him, "What, get up just to fall back down again and if you can't, cry until one of your dads picks you up?"

"Exactly." Frank winked.

Mikey laughed lightly. "I'll leave you guys to it. See you at six in the dining room, alright?"

"Yeah, see you later." Frank began leading his husband and son to the front desk where the bell boy was waiting with their bags.

After three showers, _Oscar_ _really_ _enjoyed_ _his_ , they all got changed and made their way back down to the lobby. They ran into Gerard's parents on the way and they all walked down together.

Mikey had invited Frank's parents as well but they had both declined, saying it was a bit too far for them. The Way parents didn't really have a choice. Not that they wouldn't have come anyway.

They were glad there was a rehearsal dinner because it took longer than necessary to find the dining room. When they did stumble across it, Oscar was whining for food. He kept repeating, _'hunger'_ over and over again in his little voice.

"Okay, Buddy, not long now." Frank reassured him, holding him in his arms.

Mikey and Kristin were greeting people as soon as they arrived so there was a bit of a line when they got there. By the time they made it to the couple, Mikey and Kristin were grinning so much. They were obviously so happy and that made Gerard feel really proud towards his little brother.

"I see you all found each other." Mikey kissed his mom and hugged his dad.

"Yeah, turns out our rooms are only down the corridor." Frank smiled.

Kristin fussed over Oscar and he enjoyed that, forgetting his hunger for a little bit. However, he was happy when he was finally sat down in a highchair and eating mashed potatoes, green beans and chicken.

The adult options for food were a little more decadent and the vegetarian option looked really appetising.

Frank and Gerard hadn't sat on the top table at a wedding since their own. The rest of the table was made up of Mikey and Kristin, Donna and Donald, Kristin's parents and sister and her husband, and a friend of hers.

Oscar was cooed at as usual. He was the youngest at the wedding. The only other child was one of Kristin's friend's daughter who was seven.

After a few hours of eating and socialising, a lot of the guests headed to the hotel bar, including Mikey and Kristin.

The Way parents, along with Frank, Gerard and Oscar, went to one of the lounges and sat with cups of tea.

Gerard felt old. He was having a hot drink with his parents instead of having a beer with his brother and his friends.

"I don't know if he'll sleep tonight." Frank smirked at Oscar who was running around the coffee table next to them. "He slept for most of this morning."

"Just let him run around for a bit. He's bound to crash at some point." Donna said, drinking her lemon tea.

"I hope so." Gerard said as he took a magazine that Oscar handed to him.

They sat there for an hour or so, talking.

"Oh, that reminds me." Donna suddenly said, "Mikey told us that he asked you and Oscar to stand at the alter, Frank."

Frank grinned, "Yeah, he asked me last month. I'm really looking forward to it."

Gerard smiled and laced his fingers through Frank's. "I knew you'd be pleased."

"I think it's really sweet of him to think of that." Donna beamed, "After all, you two were friends since before you met Gerard."

Frank nodded, "Yeah. I mean, I've known him since high school. He's one of the nicest guys I know."

At around ten, Oscar finally crashed. It was about time. Gerard wasn’t sure how much longer he would have lasted himself. He picked up his son, who had practically fallen asleep on the sofa next to Frank, and they all made their way upstairs.

After saying goodnight to Donna and Donald, Frank and Gerard took Oscar to their room and tucked him into the travel cot. They both more or less passed out straight after and the next thing they knew, the alarm was going off.

“Dadda! Dadda!” Oscar joined in with the alarm clock.

“Alright, alright.” Frank groaned, turning over and sitting up, “Wake up, Gee.”

Gerard made a noise in response, hiding his head under the covers. After a few moments, someone started poking his face through the sheet. He moved it to see Oscar smiling at him. “Morning, Oz.” Gerard smiled back.

“Daddy wake!” Oscar clapped his hands.

“It’s eight now. If we go down at get some breakfast now, we can come back up and get ready in time for eleven to meet Mikey.” Frank was saying from the bathroom, “What do you think?”

Gerard rearranged himself so he was sitting up, “Yeah, sounds good. As long as there’s coffee.” He started brushing Oscar’s hair out of his face. Maybe they should have taken him for a last minute hair cut before they left Jersey. After all, Gerard and Frank had both made an effort with their own hair. The black was completely out of Frank’s hair now. It was a lot shorter than before, even with some objections from Gerard, and it was back to it’s natural brown color as the dye had grown and was cut out. Gerard had taken over that role. His hair was the same as it had been before, it was just black now and he had honestly missed having black hair. Frank liked his black hair as well. After all, it had been black when they had met.

“If there wasn’t any coffee, I wouldn’t be going.” Gerard could hear the smirk in Frank’s voice.

After the three of them were dressed enough to go down to the breakfast buffet, they found a lot of the wedding guests in there. They sat with Donna and Donald and Mikey joined them after twenty minutes.

“I’m assuming Kristin isn’t coming down for breakfast.” Donald said as he ate some toast.

“I just ran into a couple of the bridesmaids.” Mikey told them, “They were taking food up for her. They said they had too much to do this morning to just have breakfast downstairs and plus, she didn’t want to risk seeing me.” He laughed a little.

“Oh, yes. You’ve got to keep up tradition.” Donna agreed.

Frank grinned and looked at Gerard, “Or take it to the extreme like we did.”

Mikey frowned before he remembered, “Oh yeah, you guys stayed apart for a week before the wedding. I have no idea how you guys did it. Oh wait, yeah I do. _I_ had to follow Gerard around and make sure he didn’t run back to you.”

“I almost managed it at one point.” Gerard smirked, “Until you tackled me in the middle of the mall.”

That earned a laugh from everyone at the table, even Oscar just because he liked to join in when it came to laughing.

Frank, Gerard and Oscar returned to their room by half nine and each took another shower each just so they were their cleanest for the wedding. Oscar was put in a suit actually made for a baby with another bow tie and Frank kept taking photos, not getting over how cute he looked. Frank and Gerard had matching suits with Mikey. They were a deep, dark blue and Gerard was really liking the color.

“Jeez, you look so good.” Frank grinned at Gerard while he styled his hair in the mirror.

Gerard looked at him, “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

Frank snorted and shook his head, “I would agree with you if I hadn’t had to have my suit taken in because it was too long.”

“It’s endearing, Honey.” Gerard turned back to the mirror.

“Endearing?” Frank snorted again.

“Frank, you look hot as-“ He cut himself off, remembering his son was in the room. “You look hot, okay?”

“Really? Even after having a baby?”

Gerard raised an eyebrow at him, “You didn’t give birth to him.”

“I could be a secret seahorse, you never know.” Frank winked and started fiddling with his own hair.

“I would have hoped you would have told me if you were a seahorse after almost four years of marriage.”

“It’s good to keep some mystery in a marriage.”

By eleven, they were knocking on Mikey’s hotel room door. He and Kristin were staying in separate rooms for the purposes of spending the night before apart and getting ready.

Mikey was dressed when he opened the door. “Guys, you look great!” He let them in and shut the door behind them.

Oscar went straight towards the bed and tried to get on, whining when he couldn’t.

Frank gave him a boot up so he fell on top and giggled.

“You look great as well, Mikes.” Gerard hugged his brother, “You have no idea how proud I am of you.”

When he pulled away, Mikey grinned, “Thanks, Gee. I’m kinda feeling nervous now.”

“Don’t blame you.” Frank sat on the bed next to Oscar, “This is a pretty big deal.”

“Frank, you’re not helping.” Gerard rolled his eyes. He turned back to Mikey, “Are you more or less ready?”

“I just need to do my hair.” Mikey looked in the mirror.

Oscar started to bounce up and down on the bed, holding onto Frank’s hands and giggling.

“If you Way brothers are anything alike, this may take a while.” Frank smirked.

“Hey, I didn’t take _that_ long. And this,” Gerard pointed at his hair, “Is art.”

“That’s one word for it.” Mikey grinned as he opened a tub of wax.

“What’s with everyone constantly ganging up on me?” Gerard crossed his arms and pouted.

Frank laughed lightly, “It’s a way to show our affection, Babe. Don’t worry about it.”

By half eleven, the four of them were in the garden while the hotel staff finished decorating. Oscar started running around straight away, looking at the flowers.

It was half an hour until the wedding and it was obvious that Mikey was getting more nervous by the minute. Gerard tried to distract him by reminding him of random things that happened when they were younger and Frank told some cheesy jokes.

Meanwhile, Oscar had found the alter and stared up at the arch full of flowers.

"Oh, here you boys are." Donna and Donald suddenly appeared from round the corner, "My, don't you all look handsome. Where's my grandson?"

"He's exploring the garden." Gerard pointed over to him.

"You look really nice, Donna." Frank smiled, "And so do you, Mr Way."

Gerard found it cute that Frank still called his dad _’Mr Way”_ out of politeness. They had been together almost six years now and Frank still addressed Gerard’s dad formally.

“Thanks, Frank. That's nice of you to say." Donald smiled at his son-in-law.

Gerard went to grab Oscar. Oscar started whining and wriggling to be let down so Gerard tickled him. He carried the giggling almost two year old over to his family and laughed a little with him.

"Down! Daddy! Down!" Oscar laughed, still attempting to free himself.

“Oscar! You look so cute!” Donna complimented him.

Oscar wasn’t really listening. He was still trying to get down.

“Let him explore a bit before the ceremony, Gee.” Frank suggested, “I don’t want him wriggling when he’s supposed to be still.”

Gerard nodded and put him on the floor again. Oscar laughed triumphantly and ran back over to the flower arch, almost falling over on the way.

“Careful, Buddy!” Frank called over before turning back to the others.

“Only fifteen minutes now.” Mikey kept checking the time on his phone.

The rest of the guests were starting to arrive and it was Mikey, Gerard and Frank’s job to greet them at the end of the garden. Donna and Donald were on grandparent duty, following Oscar as he explored the garden and making sure he didn’t get his suit dirty.

Mikey introduced Gerard as his brother _and_ best man to everyone and then Frank as one of his closest friend’s _and_ brother-in-law _and_ second best man. Frank kept teasing Gerard that he had a better rank but Gerard argued that surely being the first best man was more important. Frank disagreed and Mikey didn’t give a shit.

By the time it was twelve, everyone had arrived so the three of them stood at the bottom of the aisle. Donna handed Oscar to Frank before taking her seat.

“I’ll see you guys at the end of the aisle.” Frank patted Mikey’s shoulder. He smiled at Gerard, “I’m getting some serious deja vu.”

“Yeah, me too.” Gerard grinned. He kissed Frank and fixed Oscar’s hair. “See you soon.”

Frank took Oscar back to the hotel, leaving Mikey and Gerard. The vicar appeared next. He told the brothers that it was time before going down the aisle and standing ready for them.

Gerard smiled at his brother and patted him on the side of his arm. “Ready?”

Mikey nodded at him, “Let’s do this, Gee.”

Some music came on. That was their cue. They walked down the aisle and waited, looking ahead and trying not to turn around.

It reminded Gerard of his own wedding way too much. However, at his wedding, both he and Frank had walked down the aisle with their parents instead of just one of them walking down.

After what seemed like a lifetime but it was only a minute or so, the vicar gestured for Mikey and Gerard to turn around.

Frank was walking down the aisle with Oscar and they received a lot of _'awws'_.

Gerard couldn't help but grin as he watched his husband and son walk towards him. He was so fucking lucky.

Frank and Mikey shared a nod and Mikey ruffled Oscar's hair before Frank moved to stand next to Gerard. Gerard couldn't help but kiss Oscar on the cheek and then do the same to Frank before turning back to see the bridesmaids were about to come down the aisle.

There were three bridesmaids in total and after they had come down, the maid of honour walked down. She was Kristin's best friend and Gerard and Frank had only met her once but she seemed really nice.

When the aisle was empty again, the Bridal Chorus came on and everyone stood up.

Kristin and her dad began to slowly walk down the aisle and she looked so beautiful, even Gerard felt like tearing up. He sneaked a look at Mikey to see that he was entranced, staring at his fiancé and smiling widely.

The ceremony was perfect, to say the least. They had a couple of friends sing for them and the vicar was a nice guy who read out some poetry.

Oscar was really good and stayed in Frank's arms the whole time, keeping quiet. Letting him run around beforehand had obviously been a good idea.

By the time they made it to "you may now kiss the bride", everyone cheered and clapped while Mikey and Kristin shared saliva before going back down the aisle.

Food was served in the same room as last night. Although, the room was a lot fancier and had gained a lot more decor overnight.

The speeches took place after the starters. As best man, Gerard had to go first. He had been quietly worrying about the speech for about a week. Frank knew he was unsure about it but he had assured him that it would be fine.

Gerard stood up and cleared his throat, clinking his glass with a knife.

The talking around him ceased and soon, all eyes were on him.

After taking a deep breath, he began, "Good afternoon, everyone."

"Daddy!" Oscar suddenly burst out, earning some laughter.

Gerard smiled at him, "Yes, Oscar, it's me. I'm just going to do a speech, okay?" He stood up properly again to address everyone, "I'm Gerard Iero-Way; Mikey's brother and best man. I guess I'll be starting off the speeches. And apparently my son wants to join in." He laughed a little nervously along with some other people and looked down at his prompts before continuing, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep this short and sweet. I’ve obviously known Mikey since he was born and I can say that without him, I wouldn't be where I am today. Mikey has always been there to guide and support me. He's always been the more confident one and even though he's my little brother, he usually acts like he's my older one. I just thought I'd take a moment to thank him for everything he's done for me. It's an endless list but the main thing is that he introduced me to my husband and without that happening, I wouldn't have my son. So, thank you so much, Mikes, for everything." He smiled down at his brother.

"It's alright, Gee." Mikey smiled back.

Gerard looked back at his prompts while there was some more _'awws'_.

"I first heard about Kristin four and a half years ago. I was in the middle of planning my own wedding at the time and Mikey helped a lot with that. As a result, he stayed at our house a lot. On a Tuesday evening, he arrived home and told me that he'd had the most interesting conversation he'd ever had. Now, since I had previously had a lot of conversations with Mikey and I thought that _I_ was pretty interesting, you can see I felt a little shocked that it hadn't been with me."

There was some laughter and that made Gerard feel more at ease.

"He went on to tell me about this amazing girl he'd met and since then, he hasn't shut up about her."

More laughter.

Gerard smirked at the laughter. "In all serious though, Mikey and Kristin make an amazing couple and they definitely complete each other. I know that's a little cliché but it's true. When I look at Mikey and Kristin, I can see pure happiness and I couldn't be happier for them. I just know that they’ll have a long life together and their family is only just beginning. If you could all raise your glasses and wish Mikey and Kristin all the best, it’s the least they deserve.”

Everyone did as he asked and cheered for Mikey and Kristin before drinking and clapping Gerard.

“Thank you very much and congratulations, you guys.” He leant down to hug Mikey and then to hug Kristin.

Everyone clapped again and Gerard sat down.

Frank stood up next and it went silent. “Hi, hello.” Frank smiled at the tables full of people, “I just thought I’d add something as I’m the second best man. So, Gerard basically covered everything. Oh, I’m Frank by the way. Frank Iero-Way, Gerard’s husband. I met Mikey in freshman year of high school and let me tell you, when you’ve seen someone go through puberty, your friendship is for life.”

That earned some laughter and Frank grinned, not having thought it was that funny.

“We actually lost contact for a while after high school but fate obviously played a part because we both turned up for work at the same job six years later and we haven’t lost touch since. I owe a lot to Mikey. He’s been my chaperone on nights out, introduced me to some really good friends I have now, helped me with my career and he set me up with Gerard. I don’t know what I’d be doing without Mikey for a best friend. He is one of the sweetest and most caring guys I know. He’s the best brother-in-law and the best uncle and I know he’ll be an amazing husband. Kristin, you’re a lucky girl. Although, Mikey’s pretty lucky as well. I mean, I’m pretty sure she’s out of your league. So whatever you’re doing, Mikes, keep doing it.”

“Yeah, thanks, Frank.” Mikey smirked.

“No problem.” Frank grinned, “Anyway, I just want to say good luck for the future and my family and I wish you all the best. I love you guys. Good night and God bless.” He sat down and everyone clapped and cheered.

Gerard smiled and learnt over Oscar to kiss his husband.

The night had only just begun but it was already a huge success.

 

~

 

“Come on out, Sweetie. There’s no reason to be scared.”

“Why did I agree to this?” Gerard asked himself as he watched Frank trying to coax the new family member out onto the carpet.

Frank looked up, “Because you love me and making me happy is all you care about.”

Gerard couldn’t help but smile. “I hate it when you’re right.”

“Also, Oscar already loves her.”

Sure enough, Oscar was sat next to Frank on the floor, saying, “Come on. Come on.” And gesturing towards himself.

Frank sat up and looked at Gerard who was stood in the living room doorway. “Come and help us, Gee.”

“Help us, Gee.” Oscar smiled.

“Hey, that’s _dad_ to you.” Gerard smirked, “Alright, fine.” He came into the room and sat next to his son.

The pet carrier in front of them held a little furry friend that Frank had been dreaming about since he was eleven. He hadn’t mentioned about wanting a dog since before Oscar was born until recently. It was like he had suddenly remembered his obsession with the animal and he wouldn’t shut up or stop asking until Gerard finally gave in. Gerard still thought it was a bad idea. Especially as Oscar was only two. Having a dog was like having another baby.

Gerard snapped about a week ago and unluckily, Frank had held him to it and they went on a family outing to the dog shelter the next weekend to pick a pooch. Frank and Oscar picked a little, scruffy thing cowering in the corner. The guy who worked there said he wasn’t sure what kind of dog she was but Frank fell in love instantly. She was a little smelly and scruffy but he didn’t care. Her name was Sweet Pea and the name fit her well.

Frank lay on his stomach on the carpet. “Come on, Girl. It’s comfy on here.”

Oscar followed suit and copied his dad, lying on his stomach as well. He looked up at Gerard. “Lie down, Daddy.”

Gerard sighed but did as he was told, lying down like the other two. This would actually be an interesting scene to draw.

After about ten minutes of attempting to persuade the dog to get out of the carrier, she finally walked out onto the carpet. She was hesitant but she was there.

They were silent as she walked around a little, sniffing Frank and then Oscar and Gerard.

Gerard couldn’t help but smile at the little thing. She had obviously been quite unloved and was lacking in care. He knew that Frank was the best person to make that up to her. Maybe having a dog wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

As the day wore on, Sweet Pea settled in comfortably and was soon acting as if she had lived there all along. Frank had put a bed for her in the kitchen and she fell asleep on it at about half seven after gorging on a bowl full of food.

Oscar sat next to her and watched her sleep, smiling.

Frank and Gerard watched them from the doorway. Gerard wrapped an arm around Frank’s waist and pulled him close.

“Admit it.” Frank smiled at him, “Getting a dog wasn’t such a bad idea after all.”

Gerard rolled his eyes. “Alright. _Maybe_ it wasn’t such a bad idea. Oscar seems to really love her already.”

Frank nodded, “He does. So do I. You can just tell she’s been through so much in her life. I wonder how old she is.”

“She looks pretty old.”

“Don’t say that about a lady.” Frank mock gasped before grinning, “We needed a bit of a woman’s touch in this house anyway.”

“Yeah, maybe we did.” Gerard agreed. He leant down and kissed Frank lightly on the lips, savouring the taste.

Frank smiled before turning back to look at his son. “Come on, Buddy. Bedtime.”

Oscar looked over to them and then back at the dog.

“She’ll still be here when you wake up, don’t worry.” Gerard assured him, “The quicker you get to sleep, the quicker you’ll see her.”

That seemed to be enough incentive for Oscar because he got up and ran over to them, cuddling both of their legs.

“You want some milk?” Frank asked.

Oscar nodded his head against them.

“Do you want to take him up and I’ll get him some?” Gerard suggested.

“Yeah, alright.” Frank agreed.

Gerard let go of him and when Frank had picked Oscar up, he went into the kitchen to fix the two year old a bottle of milk.

By the time Gerard had a bottle ready and went upstairs, something he heard made him stop outside Oscar’s bedroom.

“I love the new doggy, Dadda.” Oscar was saying.

“I do too, Oz.” Was Frank’s reply, “She’s beautiful.”

“Why does Daddy not love the doggy?”

Frank was quiet before he replied, “He likes her. He’s just not much of a dog person. Don’t worry though, we’ll make him love her soon.”

“Yeah.” Oscar giggled.

Gerard opened the door properly to see Oscar was in his cot and Frank had turned the nightlight on.

“Milk, as requested.” Gerard smiled and handed Oscar the bottle.

He drank it happily as Frank turned off the main light. As usual, Oscar didn’t waste time and drank his milk in about ten seconds flat, handing the bottle back to Gerard.

“Thank you.” Gerard grinned.

“Welcome.” Oscar replied before lying down and yawning.

Gerard leant down and kissed him on the forehead, stroking his hair and smiling. Frank did the same and they both left the room silently.

Frank was about to head downstairs when Gerard said, “Sweet Pea’s a great dog, Frank.”

Frank turned to look at him.

“I’m sure I’ll love her one day too.”

“I know you will.” Frank grinned, pulling him into a hug.

Gerard hugged him back silently for a moment before saying, “We’re getting a cat next year.”

Frank laughed against his chest. “In your fucking dreams.”

 

~

 

“You ready, Buddy?” Frank grinned down at his son and picked him up.

“Yeah, Dadda!” Oscar beamed back, very excited.

“You ready for us yet?” Frank called through the door.

It was quiet for a moment before they heard, “Yeah! Come on in!”

Frank opened the door and took Oscar in to find Gerard grinning in the middle of the room. That wasn’t what Oscar was looking at though.

“Oh, Daddy!” Oscar squealed happily and squirmed until he was put on the floor.

Frank went straight for Gerard’s middle for a cuddle as they watched Oscar climb onto the bed and giggle. “My bed?” He looked over to them.

They both nodded. “All yours, Buddy.”

Oscar was elated by this fact and lay back on the bed, rolling around. It was a good thing there was a bed guard, otherwise he would have fallen off.

Oscar was growing up way too quickly for Gerard’s liking. It only seemed like yesterday he had been born and now he had a big kid bed and had learnt to use the toilet. He had actually been taught alongside Sweet Pea a few months ago. She seemed to have forgotten that peeing inside was a bad thing so Frank had to re-teach her how to go outside while he also helped Gerard teach Oscar how to use the toilet.

“What do you think then, Oscar?” Gerard asked, cuddling Frank closer.

“I love it!” He continued to roll around before standing up and jumping up and down.

“Careful.” Frank was turning into a bit of a protective dad and Gerard thought it was really sweet. He could remember when Frank used to pull all-nighters and do crazy shit just because he had no morals. He was almost like a different person now. Not completely though. He was still Gerard’s Frank; still amazingly perfect.

There was a scuffling outside the room and then Sweet Pea wandered in to see what all the fuss was about. She had settled in really well over the past five months and none of them could remember what life was like pre Sweet Pea.

"Hey, Girl." Frank greeted her, "You come to join in?"

The dog just stared up at him with those hypnotic eyes of hers before looking over at Oscar.

Oscar had stopped jumping and was just standing on the bed, watching everyone.

"Hey, Oz, you wanna watch a movie?" Frank suggested, thinking of a way to occupy him.

"Yeah!" Oscar was all for that idea and climbed off the bed and onto the floor.

Frank knelt down next to Sweet Pea and started stroking her. He was almost the same height as Oscar like that and that suddenly made Gerard wonder if Oscar would inherit Frank’s short genes. He was still fairly certain that Frank was the biological father.

It wasn’t that Gerard thought about it a lot. It was just small things like height or something that would remind him and make him think about it. He had accepted that it was more likely that Frank was the father for a number of reasons. Oscar was always full of energy like Frank. He had hazel eyes and dark brown hair like him. Even though _both_ Gerard and Frank had those qualities, the way Oscar’s eyes were shaped just reminded him of Frank. Hell, he had drawn Frank’s eyes enough; he knew better than anybody how they were shaped. Overall, Oscar was such a bubbly, cute and happy kid. He _had_ to take after Frank.

“What do you guys want to watch?” Gerard asked as they petted the dog. He was liking her a lot more since they had first gotten her and Frank had even caught him talking to her sometimes before he headed off for work in the mornings.

Frank looked up and asked, “What about Labyrinth?”

That made a smile spread across Gerard’s face. “Really? You think he’s old enough?”

“Yeah.” Frank stood up, “It’s not that scary. And it’s a pretty rad film.”

“Yeah, it is.” Gerard agreed. He was already looking forward to watching one of his favorite films again

“I’ll make some popcorn. Let’s go downstairs then.” Frank held out a hand and Oscar took it.

Gerard couldn’t help but just stand and watch as Frank led the two and a half year old out of the room with the dog following them. He sometimes felt like he lived in a fairytale or something. Since when was life this good? He wished he had a way to tell his past self that it really does get better.

 

~

 

Gerard grinned down at his son and nodded. Oscar nodded back and giggled.

Sweet Pea had joined them when they had been trying to silently make breakfast in the kitchen. They hadn't been completely silent but Gerard was still pretty proud of what they had made. It was pretty good for his limited knowledge in the cooking department.

"When I open the door, you have to say happy birthday to Dadda, okay?" Gerard whispered as he attempted to hold the tray in his hands and open the bedroom door at the same time.

"Okay." Oscar replied, jumping up and down from excitement.

Gerard managed to open the door and that was all Oscar needed to run into the room and jump onto the bed, with the help of Gerard pushing him on top, of course.

"Birthday, Dadda! Birthday!" Oscar was yelling as he jumped up and down on the bed.

Frank made a noise and then was speaking in his gravelly, morning voice, "Morning, Oz."

"Happy birthday, Frank." Gerard smiled from the foot of the bed.

Frank sat up and stretched. "Thanks. How old am I? Fifty?"

Gerard laughed and walked round the bed so he was next to Frank. "If you're fifty what does that make me?"

Frank smirked at him and held a hand out for Oscar to hold onto as he jumped up and down. "That doesn't count because you still look twenty."

Gerard raised an eyebrow at him, "You didn't know me when I was twenty."

"Unfortunately." Frank's smile grew as Sweet Pea finally appeared next to Gerard's feet. Gerard placed the tray on the end of the bed and helped Sweet Pea up onto the bed.

"You would have been sixteen.” Gerard picked the tray back up and sat in its place.

"You probably would have looked 12 at twenty anyway.” Frank smirked, “So, what’s for breakfast?”

Gerard handed him the tray. “We have facon, veggie sausages, toast and coffee.”

“Nice.” Frank grinned, taking a sip of the warm drink. “Aren’t I lucky to have you guys?”

“Well, we almost burnt the facon and Oscar nearly ate an uncooked sausage so you’re not that lucky.” Gerard laughed, stroking Sweet Pea.

Frank laughed as well before saying, “I’m serious though. I am really lucky.”

Gerard smiled and leant in to kiss his husband. “I’m the lucky one.” He said as he pulled away again.

“We could spend all morning arguing or you could give me presents instead." Frank suggested, winking at Gerard.

Gerard stood up again. "What makes you think you have presents?"

"Because this is you we're talking about. You'd feel bad if you didn't get me any presents." Frank took a bite of toast.

That was true. Gerard found it hard just joking about it.

"Before that," Gerard moved round the bed and picked Oscar up, mid-jump.

Oscar started laughing, "Daddy, no!"

"Come on, we have another surprise for Dadda." Gerard grinned, tickling the two year old.

"What surprise?" Frank frowned, getting interested.

"You stay here. We'll be back in a sec."

Frank raised an eyebrow at them as they left the room. He then looked down at Sweet Pea who was pining for some of his breakfast.

"No telling." Frank gave her a bit of sausage, "Otherwise I'll get told off."

Sweet Pea ate the sausage happily to Frank's surprise. He thought she wouldn't like the fact it was vegetarian.

After a couple of minutes, Gerard's voice came from behind the door. "Ready?"

"For what?" Frank smirked, drinking his coffee.

The door opened again to reveal a little skeleton running in and attempting to get back on the bed.

Gerard helped him back up and Oscar stood there in the middle of the bed proudly. He was wearing a skeleton onesie with the hood up and he looked like the definition of adorable.

"Oh, Ozzy!" Frank grinned and moved the tray out of the way.

"I thought it was time for him to have his first go at trick or treating." Gerard smiled and sat on the end of the bed.

Frank pulled Oscar into a cuddle and Oscar giggled happily.

"I got some bat wings for Sweet Pea and picked a costume for us each as well."

Frank looked up from the cute bundle in his arms. "This is so rad! You gonna get some candy, Oz?"

Oscar tried to free himself so he could jump up and down on the bed again. He didn't last long though, he fell on his bum and laughed.

"Clumsy." Frank smirked at him, helping him back up.

Gerard smiled as he watched them. He had given up on those sugar-free diets years ago and was looking forward to stuffing his face later.

 

~

 

"Come _on_!" Oscar started pulling Gerard's sleeve.

Gerard looked up from his drawing, "What is it?"

Frank came into the room and sat down on the sofa next to Gerard. "He wants to go to the park. You know, walk the dog?"

"What do I have to do with that?" Gerard asked, going back to his drawing, "I'm working."

Oscar was still pulling on his sleeve.

"Oscar, stop it." Gerard moved his arm out of reach.

"Jeez, someone got out of the wrong side of bed this morning." Frank smirked, leaning back against the sofa.

Gerard sighed, “I have a deadline to meet. You guys can go without me.”

Oscar didn’t like that. He started moaning. “ _Please_ , Daddy!”

“No, Oscar. I’m busy.”

Oscar tried to pull on his sleeve again but Gerard moved out of the way. “Please, Daddy!”

“Why do _I_ have to come?” Gerard huffed. He was behind on work enough already. He didn’t have time to go for a walk in the park.

“It wasn’t my idea.” Frank said, “He wants us all to go.”

Frank never liked to say no to Oscar which was why Gerard was often seen at the bad guy. It wasn’t very fair.

Sweet Pea came into the room. She was always one step behind. She wasn’t that bothered about who was taking her to the park. In fact, she wasn’t even that bothered about going for a walk. Sweet Pea was a lazy one.

“Please, Daddy, please!” Oscar looked like he was going to cry. Why was this such a big deal for him? Gerard really couldn’t be bothered.

Gerard sighed again and ignored him, carrying on with his drawing. He really wasn’t in the mood.

Oscar carried on pleading and he heard Frank move closer to him on the sofa. Gerard thought nothing of it. But then he heard him whisper slowly in his ear, “ _Please_ , Daddy…”

Gerard stopped drawing. He slowly lifted his head up and put down his pencil. After a moment of silence, he stood up and said, “Let’s go then.”

Frank started laughing and Oscar cheered, very unaware of what had just happened.

They all put on their coats and Gerard avoided looking at Frank because he knew Frank would take the piss out of him. Jeez, he was hard to live with sometimes.

 

~

 

Frank sighed contently when he sat down on the bench. “I’m so tired.”

“ _You’re_ tired?” Mikey raised an eyebrow, “How do you think _I_ feel?”

Gerard was sat down next to his brother on the other side of the picnic bench. “Yeah, call back when she’s three, Mikes. Oscar is constantly running around. We barely ever get to sit down anymore.”

To prove his point, Oscar ran over from the playground. “Come play, Dadda!”

“What?” Frank looked down at him, “I _just_ played with you. Take Daddy instead. I just ran around for about fifteen minutes.”

“Finally losing your youth, Honey? Never thought I’d see the day.” Gerard smirked, taking a drink of water.

“Hey, I’m still young.” Frank stuck his tongue out to show him.

“You’ll be losing your looks next.” Kristin grinned.

Frank gasped dramatically and gestured towards his face, “This is going nowhere.”

“I have to agree with him there.” Gerard said, “He’ll _never_ lose his looks. It's impossible."

Frank practically climbed over the table to kiss Gerard in response. When he pulled away again, he grinned at his husband, “Thanks, Gee.” And then sat down again.

Oscar was still standing at the end of the table. He jumped up and down for a bit before stopping to say. “Daddy, come play!”

Frank grinned, “Ha! Your turn.”

Gerard groaned. “I’m even _more_ tired than you.”

Frank crossed his arms and shook his head. “Go play with your son, Way.”

He couldn't really argue. Giving in, Gerard stood up and stepped over the bench.

“Take the dog with you as well.” Frank untied the leash from around one of the table legs and handed it to Gerard.

Oscar ran off and that forced Gerard to do an awkward jog with Sweet Pea to catch up with him. Frank smiled as he watched them.

“How do you guys know who Oscar’s talking to when he says, _’Daddy’ _?” Kristin randomly asked, pulling Frank out of his daze.__

__“Hm?” Frank looked at her._ _

__Kristin was feeding the three month old in her arms with a bottle of milk. The baby girl was wearing a flowery dress and a little pair of sunglasses._ _

__“They both have different names, Kris.” Mikey told her._ _

__“What do you mean?” She frowned._ _

__“Oh, oh.” Frank sat up a bit more, “I get what you’re asking. Oscar’s always called us something different each. Gerard is _’daddy’_ and I’m _’dadda’ _. It’ll probably change when he gets older but it is pretty cute at this age."___ _

____Kristin nodded, “Oh, okay. That is cute.” She smiled down at the baby in her arms and put the bottle onto the table._ _ _ _

____“How’s Gee getting on with the dog now? He had a massive moan to me when you first got it.” Mikey smirked._ _ _ _

____That wasn't surprising._ _ _ _

____“I bet he did.” Frank grinned, fiddling with one of the water bottles, “He loves her. I know he does. He won’t admit it though. I walked in on them cuddling last week.”_ _ _ _

____“I bet you felt left out.” Kristin laughed._ _ _ _

____Frank shrugged, “I deserved it. I’m always falling asleep with Sweet Pea under my arm or on my stomach."_ _ _ _

____"Does Gerard get jealous?" Kristin asked._ _ _ _

____"I did ask him once but he said he would never be jealous of a dog. And then I bet he went into the bathroom to cry." Frank sniggered._ _ _ _

____"Wouldn't surprise me." Mikey agreed._ _ _ _

____Frank moved closer to Kristin on the bench and stroked the little one's cheek. "How's baby Lily doing?"_ _ _ _

____"She's doing good." Kristin smiled, "She loves her cousin."_ _ _ _

____Frank smiled back, "Oz loves her too. I bet he can't wait until she's old enough to run around and play with him. That'll give us a bit of a break."_ _ _ _

____Kristin cuddled Lily closer and kissed her on the head. "She'll love that. Did I tell you that her dad won't stop spoiling her?"_ _ _ _

____Mikey laughed nervously. "I like buying her stuff, okay?"_ _ _ _

____"That's relatable." Frank grinned, "Gee's a sucker for randomly buying Oscar things. Must be a Way thing."_ _ _ _

____"That sounds about right." Kristin agreed._ _ _ _

____Frank turned to see Gerard was walking back over to the table with Oscar and Sweet Pea in tow. When they were by the bench Frank and Kristin were sat on, Gerard held out a hand._ _ _ _

____Frank frowned at him, "What?"_ _ _ _

____"Come play with us." Gerard smiled, "We're going to play on the swings."_ _ _ _

____Frank looked from Gerard to Oscar and Sweet Pea. He smiled, took Gerard's hand and stood up._ _ _ _

____"We'll be back in a bit." Frank called behind him as they started walking towards the playground, hands intertwined and Oscar running in front of them. Sweet Pea walked happily next to them._ _ _ _

____By the time they made it to the baby swings, Gerard tied Sweet Pea's lead to the leg of the swing set and Frank lifted Oscar into one of the swings. He started pushing him and Oscar giggled._ _ _ _

____Gerard smiled and took a photo before joining Frank behind the swing and helping him push lightly._ _ _ _

____They pushed him quietly, apart from Oscar's giggles, for a bit until Frank said, "I love you, Gerard."_ _ _ _

____Gerard looked at him and smiled, "I love you, too. Always have. Always will."_ _ _ _

____"Alright, Mr Movie Lines." Frank smirked before kissing him. He turned back to Oscar and pushed him a bit more._ _ _ _

____Gerard couldn't help but stare at his ridiculously attractive husband and beautiful son and wonder how the fuck he had gotten so lucky._ _ _ _

____He remembered the day he had met Frank. It had been pouring down with rain all day and Gerard was waiting for Mikey at a coffee shop across town. Instead, Frank had turned up._ _ _ _

____He was drenched; his black hair dripping down his face and his shoes were tracking water in._ _ _ _

____Gerard watched as he entered the coffee shop, looked around and then grinned when he spotted Gerard. Frank had headed straight for him and sat down across from him. "Gerard, right?" He had asked._ _ _ _

____Gerard had nodded and Frank had grinned, "I'm a friend of Mikey's. He got distracted by a girl at the gas station and took her out. Looks like you're stuck with my company. I'm Frank."_ _ _ _

____And that was how it had begun. By Mikey blowing his brother off and sending one of his friends instead. Ironically, it was the best thing that had ever happened._ _ _ _

____Two years later, they were moving into the house and Gerard proposed. They were married a year after that and as you know, Oscar was born nearly two years later._ _ _ _

____Gerard didn't like to think of what life had been like before he had met Frank and before they had started a family together. Right now, life was the best it had ever been. There was no point thinking back to a time when he had thought that life wasn't worth it. He had been so fucking wrong._ _ _ _

____Gerard smiled at his family and laced his fingers through Frank's._ _ _ _

____Frank looked at him and smiled back. He looked just as happy as Gerard felt._ _ _ _

____"Frank?"_ _ _ _

____"Yeah?" Frank pushed Oscar before looking at Gerard again._ _ _ _

____Gerard smiled and lightly swung their intertwined hands. "I want another baby."_ _ _ _

____Frank's face was blank for a second before a massive grin spread across it. "Really?"_ _ _ _

____Gerard nodded, "Yeah. I really do."_ _ _ _

____Frank suddenly let go of his hand and wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. After a few moments, Frank pulled away and rested his forehead against Gerard's, breathing with him. "I do too." He managed to say._ _ _ _

____He pulled away even more to look Gerard in the eyes._ _ _ _

____Gerard smiled at Frank, feeling even happier than before. He didn't realise how much he did want this until he had said it. The fact that Frank felt the same way just made it even better._ _ _ _

____Frank grinned back. "Let's have another baby."_ _ _ _


End file.
